


Snow.

by ladymdc



Series: Who Needs the Sunshine When You're Here? [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Despite all the snow, Evelyn still feels warm.





	Snow.

Snow falls sleepily from a grey sky without wind. Whitewashing the world before her eyes.

Except for him.

The sleeves of his blood-red sweater are pushed up. The corded muscle on his forearms draws tight; the log splits in two with a sharp  _ crack.  _

He smooths back his hair. 

Their gazes lock.

He is golden. He is the sun. The center around which her entire world revolves, and though he stands outside and she in, Cullen is her warmth. Her home.

Evelyn wonders if he feels the same way surrounded by all that snow.

He smiles, and her question answered. 


End file.
